


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Liam does not exist, M/M, Polygamy, Rimming, Spanking, i tried im sorry, its all very legal :), very briefly but then he turns 18 before any real smut can happen, xxxx - Freeform, you deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Louis' new boyfriend. Louis has a proposition.</p><p>Prompt: Louis is Zayn's best friends in Uni. They shared just about everything. Louis has helped him fit and be more confident in his skin. Everything changed when Louis started dating a gorgeous (almost still jailbait) curly haired, green eyed boy. They were perfect together. Zayn can't think of anyone else better suited than them. Zayn can't help but look a little longer at the boy. It doesn't help that's he's funny and charming too. Zayn pines and feels guilty until Louis talks to him and asks him if he wants Harry. Zayn freaks out, afraid that he might ruin his friendship with Louis. Louis tells him that he doesn't mind it though, he doesn't mind Zayn looking, he doesn't mind Zayn touching Harry. Louis talks go Harry and opens up how Zayn feels, negotiation starts. Queue Louis and Zayn sharing Harry, being domesticated and all. Harry being all cute, shy and loving to the two of them. DP, spitroasting and kinkiness is more than welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlequinnharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/gifts).



> Hi omg I would just like to apologize to my prompt writer who put sososo much effort in writing really nice prompts (basically dream prompts) and was, unfortunately, given a pitch hitter in return (aka me). I reallyreallyreally wanted to write 10k of something really nice but failed to equally distribute my time writing for this exchange and a different one. This turned out...eh...and you deserve so much better and I feel eh about it so just sorry!!

“Him,” Louis points out among the large crowd at the club, “that boy, do you see him? With the blond hair? He’s definitely not legal.”

“What about,” Zayn stretches out the last syllable to find someone quick, knows he has to unless he wants to pay for the next round of shots, “him.” Who Zayn’s talking about, pointing to subtly, is across the bar and staring with wide green eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Except, he’s not staring at Zayn, but Louis. Zayn glances at Louis from beside him over the rim of his beer, noticing how he’s not even trying to find someone else who’s barely legal and has so obviously snuck into the club using a fake ID. Instead, he’s getting out of his seat to head across the bar, leaving Zayn alone to fend for himself among the various Uni students.

+

Zayn formally meets Louis’ new boyfriend at brunch.

“It’s the happiest time of day!” Niall exclaims from beside him, but Zayn tends to disagree. He watches the way Louis comes into the restaurant with his arm around a boy with long legs and curly hair, leaning into him to whisper something that makes him giggle, and is polite with offering his hand to shake in introduction.

“I’m Zayn.” Zayn smiles.

“I’m Harry.” The boy says, and then it’s Niall’s turn and it’s all over, for the most part, except they still have an entire meal to get through –  _Zayn_  still has an entire meal to get through.

Zayn takes sips of his tea while he listens in on what Louis and Harry are saying to Niall. “Met at a bar,” and “aw, love, you’ve the cutest curls. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Zayn’s not jealous, per say, he’s just used to Louis being single. Better yet, Louis’ never been in a relationship throughout their whole four years of knowing one another.

“So, Harry, how old are you?” Zayn decides to be anything but a hermit and join the conversation. If he remembers correctly, Harry’s the illegal boy from across the bar that had landed Zayn with taking a taxi home by himself that night. He could’ve hooked up with someone, gone back to his shared flat with nearly anyone in the club, but he knows he doesn’t have the confidence for that.

“I’m seventeen.” Harry shows his dimples off as if Louis isn’t twenty-two and the age gap isn’t five years. “I’ll be eighteen in a month, though.”

Overall, Harry’s sweet and polite and Zayn’s only a little bit jealous. He just doesn’t know who of until Harry bumps his foot under the table and blushes, refusing to acknowledge what happened, but smiling apologetically Zayn’s way.

They take Niall’s car back to campus, since Harry and Louis had taken a cab, and despite the car having enough seats to fit four people, Niall has the passenger seat filled with law books and Louis has Harry in his lap, despite the back seat having three spots.

Louis begins to get handsy that even Zayn notices from the small glances he gives them every so often. There’s too much traffic outside for the ride to be quick and Harry moves to his own seat beside Louis eventually.

It’s then that Zayn’s side is pressed against Harry’s and Zayn notices he smells like a man. Not because he is one, but because he’s been fucked by one.

Zayn’s very composed, however, and manages to either stare straight ahead or out his window. Unfortunately, Harry doesn’t take the first option and stares out of Zayn’s window as well, so that Zayn can practically feel his eyes on him. He nearly imagines Harry brushing his knee up against his, and is seriously doubting that he’s ever met anyone half as pretty.

Instead of leaving out the same door as Louis when Louis and Harry are dropped off in front of Harry’s dorm, Harry uses the door to the right of Zayn and bends over so he doesn’t hit his head on the roof of the car. He’s terribly close to his bum falling right in Zayn’s lap and Zayn thinks he’ll nearly jizz his pants if it does. Thankfully, Harry gets out safely.

Zayn watches Louis swing an arm around Harry’s shoulders and grab at his bum while Niall drives away.

+

“Harry liked you a lot.” Louis notes absentmindedly while they’re walking to class the following day.

“He seems nice.” Zayn offers, trying to play the supportive best mate role. “Quite young though, isn’t he?”

“He graduated high school a year early,” Louis shrugs, “which explains what he’s doing in Uni. I still owe you a round of shots though. He told me he was seventeen in the club bathroom.”

Zayn imagines Harry pinned to the bathroom wall, with Louis up against him and filling him up fast, with barely any prep to loosen the blow. He thinks Harry would take cock so well, would be so good all filled up, always begging for more.

Zayn feels like crap when there’s come all over his stomach for getting off to his best mate’s boyfriend the same night.

+

It’s when Louis starts bringing Harry home every night that it starts to become an issue. Not because Harry’s loud in the bedroom and Zayn can’t get any sleep, but because he can’t get any sleep when he has a hand down his pants and Harry’s so loud, like he’s begging Zayn to let him come and not Louis.

Zayn doesn’t want to bring the issue up to Louis because that risks them never coming back to the flat to shag again, or Harry being quiet during sex, and Zayn doesn’t want that, not at all. But he also doesn’t want to seem suspicious and not mention the clear issue.

“You’ve been bringing Harry back a lot recently.” Zayn notes subtly at the coffee shop Louis and him always go to on their way to Friday classes. He holds his mug of tea against his palm to warm his hands and protect them from the January cold. There’s bags under his eyes from several nights spent awake, with his body closer to the wall dividing his and Louis’ room than ever before.

He’d woken up in the middle of the night the other night to get some tea and Harry had gotten out of Louis’ room in just Louis’ t-shirt and smiled at Zayn as he bent over by the fridge to grab a bottle of water, his bare bum and cock on display.

He had  _such_  a nice cock too, soft and pink and enough to keep Zayn up for the rest of the night.

“Sorry about that, mate. His dorm has some new policy about visitors past midnight and it’s not exactly welcoming for someone who wants to spend the night and leave early the next morning.”

Zayn nods his head and shrugs. “It’s fine.” He doesn’t tell Louis to be quieter, or ask him to ask Harry to be quieter. He doesn’t request for Harry to wear pants the next time he’s thirsty in the middle of the night, and he doesn’t ask Louis to stop bringing Harry over.

+

The night time Zayn sees Harry, he’s giving Louis a blowjob in the living room of his flat. He heads into the kitchen to grab a beer and heads out just as urgently as he’d walked in. No matter how certain he is that Louis didn’t see him, because he knows that Louis would be quick to apologize about it, always trying to be a semi-decent flat mate, Harry, on the other hand, had turned his head a bit when Zayn had walked in, like he was expecting him. Harry, on the other hand, Zayn’s not so certain of.

+

Louis presents the idea when they’re all in the living room on a Saturday night.

“I think you should fuck Harry.” Louis tucks his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulls him into his side. He explains it like it’s all that simple, meanwhile Zayn’s completely taken aback. “He really wants you to. And so do I, if you want to, of course.”

“Lou, I’m not sure if that’s legal.” Zayn doesn’t know why he’s trying to turn down something that he wants, wants so badly, but Louis has to understand, knows Zayn better than anyone else. He knows that Zayn isn’t as confident as him and can’t just  _fuck_  a boy without strings attached.

“Harry turned eighteen last week.” Louis continues on speaking as if Harry’s not in the room, and by the way Harry’s curled into Louis’ lap, Zayn can tell he likes it. “Besides, the legal age of consent is sixteen in England.”

Louis must notice Zayn’s willingness to agree, even if he doesn’t say anything, because he whispers something in Harry’s ear that summons him into his lap. Harry crawls over the couch on his hands and knees and moves to the chair Zayn’s in, right in his lap so that he’s facing Louis sideways, and curled into the chair on top of Zayn.

Harry smells like strawberries and Louis and Zayn can’t say that it’s a bad combination.

“Will you?” Harry asks so softly Zayn doesn’t even think Louis hears. Harry rests his hand on Zayn’s thigh, right by his crotch, and presses his lips to Zayn’s neck.

Harry makes the next move while Zayn’s still and analyzing the situation. Unzipping the front of Zayn’s jeans, Harry moves to straddle Zayn’s lap. It’s when Harry unbuttons his jeans as well that Zayn realizes what he’s doing, the bulges in their boxers pressed together, except that Harry’s wearing panties. Pink panties with white frills at the top.

“Louis says you’re really big.” Harry grinds down on Zayn’s bulge, desperate for the friction. “He says him and you will fuck me together if I’m a good boy.”

When Harry moves his hand into Zayn’s boxers, Louis gets off the couch and grabs Harry’s waist, leaning down by his ear to tsk, “I told you not to get greedy, darling.”

Harry’s hands are out of Zayn’s boxers and he’s suddenly following behind Louis down the hall.

Turning over his shoulder, Louis asks, “You coming?”

For once, Louis’ bedroom isn’t messy. When Harry notices Zayn looking around, he leans up to giggle into Zayn’s ear, “I cleaned,” and wraps his arms around his waist. Zayn moves Harry’s arms from around him, and it’s obvious that Harry feels confused, rejected, almost, until they’re pinned to his back and their mouths are pressed together. It’s all rough with Zayn’s facial hair, and the pair walking backwards until Harry falls back on the bed and Zayn pulls away.

Zayn releases Harry’s hands for a moment, and when he looks down they’re fumbling with taking his belt off.

“Do you have handcuffs?” Zayn asks Louis, grabbing Harry’s wrists away from his belt. “He’s a bit eager.”

Louis laughs and fumbles through his night table drawers, before tossing them to Harry. He’s taken off his t-shirt and is watching, watching how Zayn pins Harry’s wrists to his back and clicks the cuffs around them.

Louis helps take over and gently eases Harry up toward the head of the bed. He kisses his cheek and then whispers something into Harry’s ear that Zayn can’t hear. When Harry nods his head, Zayn’s left confused until Harry’s bending over the bed with his bum on the edge.

“Harry gets five spankings when he’s too eager.”

Zayn knows this is Louis letting him do it, and pulls Harry into his lap instead, maneuvering his body in between his legs and pulling his jeans and panties down over his bum, soft and pale.

With each spank, Harry lets out a whimper, before he’s helped back against the pillows and Louis pulls off his jeans and panties, leaving him in just a t-shirt.

“What do you want us to do, love?” Louis asks. “Anything and it’s yours.”

Harry looks wrecked and they’ve not even started yet. His cheeks are flushes from being over Zayn’s lap, and Louis caresses them softly, thumbing over his bottom lip.

“I really want, um,” Harry bites his lip, not wanting to say it, “together.”

“If you can’t say it, we can’t do it, baby. You know how it works.”

Harry sucks his bottom lip out of his mouth and suddenly grows quiet, “You said you’d both fuck me at the same time.”

Louis laughs, “That I did, love. You want Zayn to get you all opened up?”

Harry smiles and crawls into Zayn’s lap. Zayn grabs the lube and opens it, fumbling with pressing the tips of his fingers up against Harry’s rim, Harry barely has any control over this. He winces at how cold the lube is and sighs in relief at the feeling of being full of three fingers so suddenly.

“M’done, Louis.” Harry says when Zayn has him opened with four fingers, kissing his neck with the feeling of soft curls against his cheek.

“Show me.” Louis and Zayn both know that Harry needs to be opened more than four fingers to fit two cocks, but he naively leaves Zayn’s lap and kneels in front of Louis with his back facing him. Louis presses on his back, forcing his head down and bum in the air, to see how opened up he is. “You want to see if we’ll fit, then?”

Zayn knows that it’s irresponsible to abuse Harry’s naivety, to go through with fucking him if he’s not prepped, but he ends up having to learn the hard way.

Louis lets Zayn enter Harry first, stripping naked and placing the boy on his cock, so that he’s straddling him with his hands cuffed behind his back. And then Harry’s moved, so that Louis can squeeze in, and the second he begins to enter him, Harry falls forward on Zayn’s chest and whines loudly, shakes his sweaty forehead against his chest.

“So big,” Harry breathes like he can’t believe. “More. Need more.”

Zayn’s incredulous, can’t believe that Harry wants more when there’s two cocks up his bum and he’s barely had enough prep to handle it.

Zayn hears Louis smack Harry’s bum before he sees it.

“Don’t be greedy, love.” Louis tsks. “Thank Zayn for doing this.”

“Thank you.” Harry looks up at Zayn with fogged eyes and nuzzles his cheek against his bare chest, kissing the lipstick tattoo on the center of his chest.

“Why don’t you ask him, love?” Louis encourages Harry with small thrusts to set him at bay for the time being.

“Zayn?” Harry asks softly. “Will you, um, do this, like, permanently? Really like you.” He giggles softly, in a subspace that has his words slurred and entire movements controlled.

When Zayn nods his head and runs his fingers through his hair, he knows he’s in deep, judging by how endearing he finds Harry, even with two cocks up his bum.

+

Zayn’s watching television when Harry and Louis come home from the theater. He’s not necessarily in their relationship and he doesn’t want to intrude, so he doesn’t say anything until Harry sits on his lap and asks, “What’re you watching?”

Louis goes into the kitchen to make dinner, calling out to Zayn if he wants meat sauce, and if he took it out to thaw in the fridge.

Zayn doesn’t answer Harry’s question and wraps his arms around his waist. Harry scoots his bum further up Zayn’s lap until he’s seated right on his crotch.

“Do you want a blowjob?” Harry asks. “Louis says I’m allowed to, if you want one.”

Zayn grip loosens on Harry’s waist, loose enough for him to leave his lap and catch the hint. Harry sinks to his knees on the carpeted floor and plays with Zayn’s belt buckle, gliding his fingertips across the smooth metal as Zayn watches him.

“I missed you.” Harry smiles, because it’s been a week since their last proper encounter, since Harry was fucked by both Zayn and Louis at once. “Louis said we should give you your space, though.”

When Louis walks into the room to say that dinner’s ready, Zayn’s just beginning to come down his throat. A part of him experts Harry to pull away, but he doesn’t, just keeps swallowing around him until there’s no more come to go down his throat and Zayn’s gone soft.

+

The following morning, Louis has to leave early for a morning class and Zayn has intentions of sleeping in until the late afternoon. He has an evening art class to attend later in the day, and plans to go out after with Niall.

That is, if he can get his rest first, and he can’t when Harry’s crawling into his bed at eight in the morning sharp and nuzzling his neck, kissing his skin softly.

“Zayn,” Harry whispers, “Zayn, are you up? Louis left.”

Zayn groans in his sleep and grabs Harry’s waist, eyes still shut.

“Can I, do you think I could ride you?”

Zayn doesn’t say anything, can’t make out what’s happening in the midst of his sleep. It’s just that, he doesn’t expect for a sudden pressure on his cock, and for Harry to giggle, “Louis opened me up before he left.”

And then Zayn wakes up quickly, when he’s about to come and switches their positions, has Harry on his stomach against his mattress and thrusts into him, in and out and until he’s moaning, quaking beneath him.

“Z-Zayn,” Harry reaches behind him to grab at Zayn’s waist, at his t-shirt because he needs something to hold onto. Zayn thinks about restricting him from doing that, pinning his wrists to his back, but decides to give him this.

After Harry and Zayn both come and Harry uses his boxers to wipe up the come, Harry giggles into Zayn’s neck adoringly.

“You’re really good at this. Will you be my boyfriend, too?”

Zayn’s not told how it’s going to work out, but they end up just going for it. Louis ignores the fact that they’ve been best mates for nearly four years and are suddenly boyfriends and no one mentions that they’re in a polyamorous relationship.

Harry ends up beginning to stay over every night, practically moving in, and they all sleep in Zayn’s room because his bed’s bigger and Harry likes it more.

“I like your ceiling.” Harry whispers into Zayn’s ear after being blown and eaten out simultaneously one night. “Everything is white except it.”

“That why you hate my room?” Louis jokes and grabs Harry by his slim waist, kissing him on the top of his head.

“That’s why I  _like_  Zayn’s. Although, I think it’d look nicer with a mirror instead.”

Zayn hums. “That’d be cool.” He places a kiss to Harry’s cheek, who feeds off of rough facial hair on his smooth skin, begs Louis and Zayn not to shave for that reason alone. “You could watch yourself being fucked.”

Harry giggles and turns to bury his face into Zayn’s shoulder, resting in the middle of Louis and Zayn. When they sleep, Louis holds onto Harry’s waist and Harry cuddles into Zayn’s chest, who sleeps on his back. In the morning, he’s always woken up to being eaten out, whether it’s from Zayn, or Louis.

They’re terribly domestic, with Harry adoring Zayn, and Louis always taking good care of Harry.

So when Harry gets the flu the following week, it’s in no question that he’s staying at their flat, living in Zayn’s bed until he gets all better.

Louis presses his lips to Harry’s forehead to see if he’s warm, while Zayn pets his cheek, asking him how he’s doing.

“Ill.” Harry pouts. “I feel ill.”

“I know, babe,” Zayn offers a smile, “what can we get for you?”

Harry shrugs and ends up falling asleep on Zayn’s shoulder, with Louis rubbing his back.

“Do you think we should take him to the doctor?” Zayn asks, but Louis shakes his head.

“We should give it a few days, see if it blows over. If his temperature gets too high, we’ll call.”

When Harry wakes up a couple hours later, his foreheads still just as hot and he lets Zayn feed him chicken noodle soup and ginger ale, kissing him on the cheek and leaving his lips there until Harry breaks out into a giggle and uses what little strength he has to push Zayn away.

“You’re gonna get sick.” Harry frowns.

“Don’t worry about me,” Zayn shakes his head, “just focus on getting better, okay?”

Once Harry feels better a few days later, he changes from spending all his time cuddling with Louis and Zayn to asking Zayn to give him a hickey and working on all the school work he’d missed during his absence from school. Louis comes home to find Zayn and Harry wrapped up in one another and asleep on the couch, and makes dinner, petting Harry’s fringe out of his face to wake him, before pressing his lips to Zayn’s.


End file.
